the big game
by bric
Summary: Multi crossover AU The Guardian of evil aka THE FIRST and the Guardian of Good decide that it is time that the war between good and evil stops even if for a small period. Involvin Btvs, MMPR, Heman and shera and others
1. the challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any charters in this fanfiction they are all owned by the creators and other. I do not own them and am in no way getting any money or this fanfiction this is for fun so do not sue me

Summary: Multi crossover AU The Guardian of evil aka THE FIRST and the Guardian of Good decide that it is time that the war between good and evil stops even if for a small time so they create a battle between the champions of good and evil with the losing side unable to act in there nature for 1000 years- Charter involved buffy, angel, MMPR, he-man and She-ra

"In the universe there are a lot of evils, some are from good old homo-sapiens, some are mystical and some are extraterrestrial. Yes evil shall always exist but so will good, and with the existence of good the existence of heroes to protect the good is also possible. Throughout the universe good and evil continuingly fight a hopeless battle to win not knowing or choosing to ignore that both sides must exist for that is the nature of the universe. My name is Zordon I once was the mentor of the power ranger but after my death I became more I am now the guardian of the good. I am so tired now of seeing my children fighting always fighting to try and win a war that they can not. I have to end this the only way I no I must make a deal with the devil."

In the astral plane within the shadows of this mystical realm two figures are seen facing each other both looking like they are ready to pounce. One is an old bald man in a white cloak with a staff looking at this man you can't but help to feel the goodness radiating off him. The other is a black shadow creature menacing to the eye and intimidating to all except a few one of them being the old man facing it.

"What do you want Zordon. I have better things to be doing then listening to you about how your rangers and the other heroes of the universe will never let evil win." Spoke the shadow

"What's the matter first, you don't like having to appear to me in your true form I bet you would rather appear in the guise of someone close to me. Well I don't fall for your cheap parlor tricks. I'm hear to address you as the guardian of evil, as the guardian of good I have a challenge for you creature. We both know that evil and good will never win or lose if we continue to fight like we have been so my challenge is this we have a contest between good and evil the side that loses must stop interfering in the others affairs for millennia."

"I'm intrigued what do you propose"

"A battle between an army of good and an army of evil. I choose 20 heroes you chose 10 villains who will have the support of there armies to a limit. Your side will try to take the planet of choice and my chosen warrior shall protect it. If it is not in evils control by the end of 1 earth year good wins if not evil shall win"

The first was intrigued it couldn't help but be a 1000 years of pure evil even when the cease fire ended evil would be in such a controlling position that good might never get back to full strength

"You have a deal Zordon. Now what are the rules and who are your chosen warriors"

…………………………

That's it for this first chapter

I would welcome any advice or suggestions for charters to be included in this war and also any plot suggestions would be welcome. No flames please though this is my first fanfiction.

Note charters that will be include

Good

1-6 MMPR Original rangers not Adam rocky Kat or Aisha

7 Buffy

8 Willow

9 He-man

10 She-ra

Evil

1 Zedd and army including Rita, Rito, Goldar, Finster and tengas

2 Skeletor

3 Hordak

4 Angelus


	2. the rules

On the planet of Eltar a huge structure resembling the command centre of the past rangers begins to form in the dessert of memories. As the magic that is constructing the power building begins to halt Zordon steps away to admire his hero's new base of operations. As he steps in to the building that will become a home he couldn't help but be nervous about this challenge, he was putting a lot of faith on the outcome of the battle.

As Zordon enters the building he looks around to admire the new main command centre. In it is five computer station on one wall is a huge screen that will allow his heroes to view trouble in a corner is a medical bed and in the other corner it a workshop to create or repair equipment. Within the building are bigger medical bays and workshops as well as a mess hall quarter, recreation rooms and training room but he wanted some of that equipment n the main centre incase of a emergency. As he looks to the far wall he sees three different screens that are linked to the first's base of operations. The screen on the left is a viewing of the chosen heroes. At the moment there is no one on the screen. On the right is a screen showing all the villains chosen by the first. On the screen at the moment is Lord Zedd. The centre screen has a list of rules for the contest. It reads

RULES OF THE GAME

The Guardians of both sides are not allowed to influence the other side what so ever

The guardians are not allowed to be involved in the battles.

The Guardians are only allowed to advice there chosen warriors

In the recruiting process the guardian are allowed to use what ever means they can as long as they do not kill or injure a hero/villain in the process as they could be chosen by the opposing side. Also they are not allowed to force the chosen warrior

Any hero or villain can be chosen as long as it does not conflict with rule 4

The selection process must be made through the computer and how you find them as to keep the opposing side aware

The heroes are allowed a support team of up to 30 people to handle the technical medical and research of the fighting.

The support team is allowed to defend themselves if they are in the cities or towns and are attack. Also if they are attacked or if the base is attack.

Unless specified in rule 6 then the support team are not allowed to attack the villains

The villains are allowed an army including the generals and up to 40 foot solders.

If the villain's soldiers are destroyed they are allowed to rebuild them for the next battle.

Until the last battle the maximum foot soldiers allowed in a battle are 50.

Until the last battle only 9 generals are allowed in a battle

Monsters or creatures are allowed to be created but only 3 are allowed in a battle until the final battle

Only 3 main villains are allowed to be in a battle until the final battle

The final battle will begin in the last week of the year unless agreed upon by both sides to declare it earlier but all villains and heroes must agree.

The heroes shall win if they can keep there side from being totally destroyed or from prevent the villains from taking most of the planet.

The villains shall win if they destroy all the heroes or take the whole planet

The base of good or evil can not have a fully scale attack on them until the final battle. Small attacks and raids are allowed

A neutral party will be involved to make sure all rules are being involved other rules may be added by the neutral party only any complaints should be brought to them

_Right everything seems to be ready now to begin the selection process but first I need some help. _Zordon waves his hand and in a flash appears Alpha 5 with another wave he magically updates Alpha with everything that is going on "Zordon ai ai ai ai yi its so good to see you again I never thought I would" said the android "I know Alpha but now is not the time to catch up you know are mission we must begin man the computer. Now give me the location on Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, Zackary Taylor and Tommy Oliver" As he begins to make his first choices, a whooshing sound can be heard and a blue police box begins to appear "Ah it seems that are neutral party has heard our summons" The police box opens and a tall thin man with messy hair wearing a pinstripe suit long brown coat and sneaked walks out followed by a young blonde girl dressed in a pink t-shirt and jeans walk out "Hello"


	3. A request for a doctor and friends

Disclaimer:

_Right lets get the legal stuff out of the way. I forgot last chapter unless mentioned I don't own any characters in this story or the show or book they are from. Also I am making no money for this fiction this is purely for recreation and fun as my bank balance can prove_

_Author note_

_Okay folks I'm sorry for the delay but I've not had a strong response to this story and I've had a lot of work to do so my motivation had been low._

_I've had three reviewers of this story and I liked to thank them for all of their comments they have all been taken under advisement. _

_Two people I would really like to thank are Marcus S. Lazarus and Sean Malloy-1 the reason is Marcus S. Lazarus is one of my favorite writers and having any comments from him really helped me and Sean Malloy-1 because he has been in contact with me since he first read it and has been a great help in the process of this story._

_I would also like to apologize to every one who expected Willow to be a fighting part of this story as I told you that Willow would be in this story as part of the fighting team I have decide to bench her to the support team as I have found a character that I think is stronger for the team then her._

_Also I'm requesting anyone who would like to assist me in writing this story and I'm looking for someone who is good at website construction to construct a website for this story_

Chapter 3

A request for a doctor and help from old friends

"Doctor it's been a long time, my old friend. I'm sorry about Gallifrey I wish I could have been assistance." The doctor walks out of the TARDIS and embraces Zordon "Its okay Zordon I know you couldn't help but I'm glad you have found your place in the universe after the countdown even I thought you were lost for ever but I should of guessed that that if anyone had earned the right to become the guardian of the good it was you old friend"

The doctor breaks into a huge grin and runs and grabs hold of Alpha "Oh Alpha 5 how are those circuits I installed they still working after all this time. Don't answer that I'll check myself. I see your still working for the old guy" As he is speaking he runs his sonic screwdriver over Alpha checking him over humming away oblivious to the world. The young girl walks up to the doctor and whispers in his ear "Doctor your being rude again" The doctor looks at her puzzled "Am I? Oh yes I forgot Zordon of Eltar, guardian of the good and Alpha 5 allow me to introduce you to Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate.

Okay introductions and hellos are done so what is so important that you use a ancient time lord summoning code to get my attention." Now the doctor has a stern face showing he's all business "I used the signal because I was not summoning the doctor the savior and oncoming storm, no I need the doctor last of the time lords to fulfill a role that only a time lord can do and be completely impartial." States Zordon walking away from the doctor and heads toward the window staring out of it "I've never been good at staying impartial you know that" says the Doctor Zordon turn to face him the fire in his eyes easily seen "You will be if you make the scared oath on the blood of the time lords" Doctor looks at him with a worried expression "This must be a extremely important task for you to ask me this so what is it?" asks the doctor "A game" The doctor just stares at Zordon "A GAME! You want me to make the oath for a game when, you died you must of lost some of your mind" screams the doctor "If anyone knows about losing their mind after dieing it would be you doctor, but that is not the point, the point is that this is just not any type of game this is a game between me and the first. The losing sides forces will be in limbo for a millennia of course as a neutral party in this you would not be affected by the result nor would any of your companions please have a look at this" He hands the doctor a computer pad that he begins to read as he does he looks at it thoughtfully "Oh wow. You know that if I agree to this I have to be totally impartial the oath wouldn't allow me not to be otherwise me, the TARDIS and who ever was helping me at the time would be wiped out of existence." The doctor whispers "I know but you are the only one we could both agree on" The doctor takes his sonic screwdriver and flashes it at his wrist cutting his wrist as blood starts to fall on the ground he speaks " I swear on the blood of my people and my existence as a time lord to be completely impartial in the affair and make sure all rule are obeyed" After he says this the blood on the floor begins to turn into energy and drifts into the air. After this is done the doctor takes his sonic screwdriver point it at the main screens activates it and then turns and point it to the TARDIS activting the screwdiver again "There your computers are now linked to the TARDIS I will go and do the same for the first then I need to pick up a old fried to help me and rose to monitor the situation when I return I will monitor things from above good luck cause I think you may need it. Rose lets go." Orders the doctor Rose follows him yelling "Wait a minute. What the hell is going on, what game and why did you cut your wrist" The doctor turns to her sympathetically "Look I know you have questions but not here get in the TARDIS and I will explain it all I promise you" They both enter the t TARDIS then in a bombardment of noise the TARDIS fades away.

After the doctor leaves Zordon gets back to work along with Alpha "Alpha I have already picked our first six champions and I think the best way to deal with these six would be to teleport them straight here along with their power sources, after the z wave their powers were restored along with all the past Zords. Alpha get me Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor and Tommy Oliver**" **As Zordon issue his order Alpha begins to type in the commands then in a flash of multicolored light six people appear in the chamber. The first is a black man with dreadlocks medium build wearing a black tank top and a pair of tracksuit bottoms he was dripping in sweat it looks like he was in middle of a workout his name is Zack Taylor the first black ranger and he was about to reenter a world he thought he long ago left behind. Another man was wearing a light blue shirt and black trousers he is wearing a pair of slim wire frame glasses in his hands is a newspaper his name is Dr Billy Cranston the original blue ranger a genius who once left the earth to find love on a different planet from the looks of his attire and the ring on his left ring finger it looks like he found it on good old earth, next to Billy is a Asian woman wearing a pale yellow dress in her hand is a spoon her name is Dr Trini Kwan Cranston she was the original yellow ranger wife to Billy Cranston and it looks like she was in middle of breakfast, next to Trini is a well built man in a police uniform, his name is Jason Lee Scott the original red ranger and former gold ranger he once dedicated his life in stopping the extraterrestrial forces from ruining the lives of the people of his home he now dedicates his life protecting the people of his home from the human force intent of ruining there lives but it looks like he might me back in action. Next to Jason is a petite woman in her early 30's she is wearing a pink leotard looking like she also was in middle of a workout, her name is Kimberly Hart she was the original pink ranger and former girlfriend of the man next to her. He was a tall man with black spiky hair he is wearing a black suit with a red tie, a green watch and white shirt his name is Dr Tommy Oliver Original green ranger, original white ranger, former red Zeo ranger, former red turbo ranger and until a year ago black dino ranger. Tommy was about to learn a lesson he should of discovered long ago, once a ranger always a ranger.

The former rangers begin to look around their surroundings ignoring each other at the moment until they access the danger. As they look around they notice two people in the shadows. Zordon walks out of the shadows and smiles at them "Hello my rangers" They all hold the breath at the appearance of their old mentor then suddenly Kimberly faints.


	4. author note

Author note

Okay I thought for a long time to abandon this story because well my grammar is not the best and well I haven't been getting a lot of reviews but it wont let me it keeps popping in my head all the time and if not this story prequels to this story. So I've decided to keep going and start writing again. However I am looking for a co author to help me write it and if not at least someone to pre read the chapters before I post them. I am writing chapter 4 at the moment, it will be posted by the end of next week but if there is anyone who has any interest in this story and would like to assist me in it please let me know

bric


End file.
